finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Milligan
Lori Milligan was the deuteragonist and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash in The Final Destination. She was the ninth survivor of the crash to die. Biography Lori lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, where she attended college with her boyfriend Nick O'Bannon, and best friend of Janet Cunningham. She is the Irish or Scottish accent. ''The Final Destination'' Lori visits the McKinley Speedway with her friends for a study break. While watching the race, Nick has a premonition of a deadly race car crash. When he panics a fight breaks out, and they all leave the stadium just moments before the accident occurs. After the accident, Lori, Nick, Hunt and Janet go to a cafe. There, they see a news report for a memorial service being held at the McKinley Speedway, and Lori and Nick decide to go to pay their respects to the victims. At memorial service they meet George Lanter, and the racist Carter Daniels. The next day, Lori gets a call from Janet, who informs her that Carter has died, and Lori changes the channel to watch the news report on his death. When Nick arrives, he sees this and realizes that he saw clues as to how Carter was going to die the night before. After Samantha Lane's death, Lori and Nick decide to do some research, and find out about the previous disasters. They try warn Hunt and Janet, that Death is still after them, but they don't believe them and leave. Lori and Nick go back to the speedway to try to find out which order the survivors were meant to die in, but they are caught by George. George takes them to the security office, and tries to help Nick remember the order by showing him security footage from the accident. They find out that Andy is next and go to the mechanic shop to warn him, but he is killed. Lori, Nick and George find out that Hunt and Janet are next, and Lori and George rush to save, whole Nick rushes to save Hunt. Although Nick is unsuccessful, Lori and George manage to save Janet from being killed by a malfunctioning car wash. After saving Janet, Lori talks to George who tells her that he no longer cares whether he lives or dies. After Lori and Nick safe proof the house, they visit George, who they find trying to commit suicide. After George explains his multiple failed suicide attempts, they conclude that saving Janet ruined Death's plan, and celebrate with apple cider. Three days later, Lori goes shopping with Janet. Afterwards, they go to see a movie, and Lori starts to see the same omens Nick saw before the speedway accident. Meanwhile, Nick has another premonition of a disastrous explosion at the mall that will kill him, Lori and Janet's and races to stop the explosion before it occurs. 'Death' Two weeks later, Lori, Nick, and Janet meet with each other at the coffee shop. While Lori and Janet talk, Nick notices several more clues foreshadowing their deaths, and realizes that everything that they've been through was only a feint meant to lead them to where they needed to be for Death to strike. As he relays this information to Lori and Janet, a scaffold next to the coffee shop falls over and lands in the middle of the road. A truck swerves to avoid hitting it and crashes right into the coffee shop running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. crashes and decapitates Lori.]] In x-ray format, Lori is thrown into a pole in the coffee shop, which twists her neck, and nearly decapitates her. Signs/Clues *The shop Lori is in is called DEATH BY CAFFEINE. *The coffee machine sounded like a screaming woman. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie LOVE LAYS DYING. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying IT'S COMING '''which is replaced by a sign that says '''IT'S HERE. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *Lori says that she and Nick will be traveling to Paris, which was where Sam, Molly, Alex and his friends were planning on going to until their Flight 180 plane exploded. *Lori was supposed to have been grinded into the belt of an escalator, but Nick intervened and it skipped her death (as well as Janet's). *An EXACTO knife falls on Lori's head in a photo, foreshadowing that she will die of a head injury. *While shopping with Janet at the mall, Lori's foot is continuously bumped by a toy car. The car is a model of Car 6 at the speedway. Moreover, the car tells Lori that her newly-bought shoes will get caught in the escalator. *In the refrigerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 & 3. *On Final Destination Alex and Clear is talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet is drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. *Lori's head turned 180 degrees before snapping off. *Before the Truck crashes, a bus with the number 180 can be seen. *If you look closely at the truck that ends up killing her, you'll see that, oddly enough, it doesn't have any headlights. Appearance *''The Final Destination'' (portrayed by Shantel VanSanten) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Shantel VanSanten) Trivia *In the film script, she is described as: LORI MILLIGAN, 24. *Lori's zodiac sign is Capricorn. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion that sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *The scene where Lori gets the aglet of her shoelace caught in an escalator is based on an unused scene from Final Destination 2 where Nora Carpenter got her shoelace caught in an escalator at a dentist's. This was originally the reason why her shoelace was untied during her death in the elevator, which she lent over to tie shortly before her hair got caught in a hook, leading to her death. *Lori's death is the first death shown in the closing montage in Final Destination 5, along with Nick and Janet's deaths. Her death involving the escalator in Nick's premonition is also shown. *It's baffling Lori was decapitated since she was only thrown into a wall. *In trailers for Final Destination 5, you can hear Lori screaming "Nick!" over and over in a distorted, loud manner. *Her vision death won the Primo Premonition award in Dead Meat's The Final Destination Killcount. Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Category:Death Intervened Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Sliced Category:Snapped Category:Smashed Category:Hot Girls Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:People in relationships